


Healing Touch

by leviathanmirror



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathanmirror/pseuds/leviathanmirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran can't always say what hurts. Amell understands anyway. Zevran & F!Amell friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Touch

He is not in the habit of complaining about injuries. Having joined the Warden, however, he’s found more and more reasons to take the slightest injuries to her or to the lovely Wynne for healing.

Surely, this bruise is the worst wound he has ever had and must be tended to right away and they could, perhaps, touch him? He finds that healing magic works much better when he’s being touched.

Wynne sends him away with a vague threat. The Warden has never turned him away. She isn’t ignorant of what he does but she’ll still run cold, callused fingers over his injuries as the haze of blue magic seeps into his skin.

Healing magic tastes like Satinalia candies to him. Faintly sweet and sharp on the back of his tongue as the coolness soothes injuries. It leaves him lightheaded and tingling for a fraction of a second. He imagines that the feel of her magic especially must be what a child feels falling asleep in their mother’s arms.

Comforting. Safe.

And at some point he’s no longer flirting with her when he asks for that healing touch on the tiniest of bruises. He thinks she knows, as she smiles for him and soothes away his pain.


End file.
